


Entwined in a Lie

by SimmeringSun



Category: Castle Crashers (Video Game)
Genre: Also the Cyclops is Conehead Groom's father theory, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Crush, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: When The Necromancer comes and instructs Cyclops to keep The Green Princess, Conehead wants nothing more than to make her happy.





	1. The Command

To rule over a kingdom is a hardship many find too troublesome and overbearing, but Cyclops found it not all too difficult with his son by his side. 

His son was an odd case indeed. He was the product of Cyclops's marriage with a beautiful human girl who perished during birth. His son was very small in comparison to his large father and inherited his mother’s trait of having two eyes. Not only were his physical attributes strange but so was his personality. His son was a bit on the soft side, possessing an endearment towards flowers and playing the organ.

At first, his son’s major differences compared to himself had confused him, and when his son was a young child he was still in grief towards his mother’s death. Cyclops barely spent time with the young boy until one day he looked at his son’s face and saw the eyes of his wife staring back at him. God, this was his son and he had neglected him while he was simmering in his own grief.

After that they did everything with each other. The two would go fishing and Cyclops would watch him play on the organ. He even taught his son combat and he had found that he enjoyed the combat of swords and bombs. He let his own lava kingdom know how proud of his son he was every time he made a formal announcement. His son was everything to him and he would do anything to make him happy.

“Father, wouldn’t it be cool if my organ could shoot bombs when I played it?”, His son asked one day while the two ate dinner.

“That’s an excellent idea son! In fact, I’ll have my top engineers design that right away!”, Cyclops said as he shot up from his seat. 

Everything his son wanted, he would provide. Despite being spoiled by his father, his son was still kind and possessed a shyness that failed to fade. The father learned to accept that his son was so and embraced it. 

“If you love the flowers so, my son, then the flowers you shall own and rule.”, Cyclops said one day. That day Cyclops gave the ruling over Flowery Field to his son for his birthday.

The son loved this gift and would spend days in the field, admiring the flowers and petting the large bees.

“Father?”, The son said one day as he entered Cyclops’s throne room.

“Yes, my son?”, Cyclops asked.

“I asked our kingdom's blacksmith to create an armor I had designed.”, The son said as he took the helmet in his hands and placed it on his head. It was shaped like a cone. “What do you think?”

“It looks marvelous my son!”, The king said, slightly relieved at the boy’s shown interest in fighting. “In fact, I shall command my whole army to wear armor like this! And you, my son, shall be the head of it.”

“Really?”, The son asked in awe. Cyclops nodded and the son bent on his knee with a bow.

“It shall be my honor to serve under you father.”, The son said with pride.

“The honor is mine, my son.”, The father said earnestly.

Br

Years passed on and soon the son had grown to the age of nineteen. He fell into the role of a militia leader quite well despite his shy tendencies and his fighting capabilities increased. However, his soft side was still preserved and he would get two left feet whilst conversing with a lady.

“My son, you need to find a wife soon.”, The king would say.

“I shall father. I won't let you down..It's just..”, The son said and his father nodded in understanding.

“It is fine my son. Take the time you need but please do it soon. I don't understand though. You have women in your army. Why do you not trip up with them?”, Cyclops asks.

“Those women are strong and brave and full of fire. To speak with such complacent women who are just conceived to play a role in society is different. They don dresses and expect to have to lift a finger. Princesses resemble a totally new creature.”, The son says.

“So you don't want to marry a princess?”, Cyclops asks, holding his breath whilst hearing the answer.

“No.”, The son says with thought. “I think I should like to marry a princess.”

Before Cyclops could ask his son why, he was making music on his organ.

Br

The next week, a knock came sounding on the castle door. When the poor servants who were assigned to open the door did so, they were met with the unforgiving end of a sword. The uninvited guest walked on the bodies as he strolled inside the castle.

“My prince, a man has broken into the castle!”, The man could hear someone shout.

He rolled his eyes and yawned as he waited for the person he wanted to arrive. Instead a man wearing a cone shaped armor walked in with a sword in his hand.

“Speak your business immediately.”, The conehead said.

“I wish to speak to the king. The cyclops.”, The man said. He’d play along for now.

“My prince, that man is The Necromancer!”, Another conehead armored man said from the doorway in panic. Prince?

“The Cyclops had a son? My, my, my. We used to be friends long ago, I can’t believe he’s neglected to tell me about you. You don’t appear to be a child of Cyclops. You are quite on the short side.”, The Necromancer said with a grin under his helmet.

“If you and my father were acquainted you would have walked through the front door and expected to be invited. I shall offer you a chance to turn around and walk out.”, The prince said as he stood in an attacking position, while choosing to ignore the comment on his height.

“Oh? And what if I don’t little prince?”, The Necromancer challenged.

“Then I will be forced to take action.”, The prince simply said.

“This will be fun.”, The Necromancer said and with a snap of his fingers, the two dead guards behind him slowly stood up. They took steps while approaching the prince and he stood frozen in shock. He has heard of magic before but this was a totally new level. This was no mere ice or fire. Those were the corpses of his dead soldiers, still oozing blood from their lacerations. 

The prince stood frozen as a result to the strange and twisted magic. His brain couldn’t process it. Was it a magic similar to potions? But even potions could not fix the damage that The Necromancer did to those poor guards.

He shook out of his shock when he saw a sword slash his way which he quickly blocked with his shield.

“Why not fight me yourself?”, The prince asked as he fought the two guards. He kept reminding himself that they weren’t really themselves.  
“Why would waste my time on the likes of you? You may be anatomically fascinating, but I still have no drive to bother wasting energy on you.”, The Necromancer simply states and before the prince can attempt to charge at him after once again killing the guards, a voice rings out.

“My son, stop!”, Cyclops says as he enters the room.

“But father he-”, He starts off.

“I know, but he is not someone you are to mess with.”, Cyclops says. “State your business Necromancer.”

“After this room welcoming I am inclined to destroy the place, but since I am in a good mood I guess I won’t for now.”, The Necromancer says amusedly. “I am merely here with an order on part of me and The Grand Wizard. We shall be capturing the four princesses of the Home Castle. You are to protect one of the princesses and keep her captive here. If you fail to do so and she gets rescued or escapes, our wrath you shall feel.”

“You..You just want us to keep a princess?”, Cyclops confirms in confusion. “But why?”

“That is none of your business.”, The Necromancer says simply as he walks away. “Our plan will commence in five days. Be ready.”

The Necromancer flies away and the son looks over to his father in confusion.

“Why are you so scared of him father? We could have beaten him easily. He relies on the power of dead bodies and there was only two in here.”, He says

“Perhaps my son..but no one can beat The Grand Wizard.”, Cyclops says.

“I refuse to take part in this. To keep captive a princess is not part of the knight’s code.”, The son retaliates.

“My son, you don’t understand the severity of the situation. The Grand wizard will utterly destroy our kingdom with his massive power. We have no choice but to do this.”, Cyclops tries to explain.

“But at the cost of a princess’s safety?”

“We are not going to hurt her! We will make her the most comfortable we can without her escaping or being rescued. I promise.”, Cyclops said. “As a matter of fact, I have an idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day aprraoches and true feelings are shown.

The preparations for the wedding began postwith.

“Don’t you see my son? This is the perfect opportunity for you to get a married. This princess coming over will be a great thing.”, His father had said and his stomach had churned at those words. His father made it seem like she was coming over on her own accord.

He did not wish to marry this princess without her consent, but he also did not want to upset his father. So of voicing his concerns, he said nothing. He just let the tailor take his measurements and make his suit and watched as the servants ran around making and getting decorations.

His father seemed more excited than he did for the wedding. He droned on about the grand cake, the decorations, and even a grand parade. It all seemed silly and was too extravagant for his tastes. But how could he refuse his father? He gave him everything, the least that Conehead owe him was to go on through with this wedding.

In this flurry of preparations, no one had bothered to make the princess a room to stay in. Conehead grimly set up the bed, put some books in the bookshelf, and checked the lock on the door. He’d need to apologize to this princess when she came.

And come she did. Four days later, one day earlier than promised, a princess was rushed into the castle entrance. A look of terror crossed her beautiful face. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to struggle against the guards that escorted her in. And Conehead’s heart broke immediately.

“Welcome, Green Princess. We have been awaiting your arrival.”, Conehead said with a bow. He straightened up and glared at the guards. “Unhand her immediately.”

The guards hesitantly took their hands off the princess’s shoulders but still stood on guard. The princess stood in shock, her frame shaking slightly in fear.

“Nobody shall hurt you my lady. I apologize for the mistreatment you have been given on your way here. Follow me and I’ll escort you to your room.”, Conehead said as he offered his hand.

The princess still looked fearful but hesitantly took the knight’s hand.

“Why am I here? I want to go home!”, She said as the knight lead the way.

“I know. But you can’t for now. Bad things will happen to my kingdom if we let you go.”, The knight tries to justify but realizes that nothing can justify this. “I am deeply sorry.”

“I don’t understand.”, The princess confesses and Conehead shakes his head.

“Neither do I. My father wishes me to wed you, but this is wrong. Knights are supposed to protect princesses, not keep them captive.”, He says.

“So let me go. Please.”, She begs.

“I would if I could. I cannot sacrifice the wellbeing of my people though.”, He says truthfully.

The princess says no more and after they both make it the room, Conehead opens the door for her and leads her in.

“This is to be your room. If you need anything, please let me or one of the servants know.”, Conehead says. “I know that this situation is unfavorable at best, but I need you to know that we do not intend to hurt you. If I have my way, you will be home soon.”

“You’re very nice for someone who’s keeping me hostage.”, The princess says and Conehead can feel his stomach twist.

When he walks out of the room and instructs a guard to keep watch but not hurt her, he realizes a simple truth. He felt he utterly loved this princess.

Conehead had never felt love before. He honestly wasn’t even sure if what he was feeling was considered love. He knew that he did not wish to see this princess so frightened though. So he walked to his father’s throne room with a proposition in mind.

“Father, is it truly necessary for me to wed this princess? She’ll just go home the second she gets the chance.”, He says. He knows that his father will not be to worried about the consent of the princess, so he’ll have to make his argument about other things.

“Of course it is! You’re the prince of this great kingdom of mine, my son. It’s your responsibility to take on the leadership and have a child of your own to continue our bloodline. She has royal blood in her, and that is befitting for you.”, His father says. “Besides, we’ll keep her on guard. What you should be worrying about is the preparations for this wedding!”

“But father, I-”

“I’ll hire a dance instructor! I know for sure that you have two left feet. You two will need to do a ceremonial dance at the wedding.”, Cyclops cuts him off. There was no reasoning with him.

“Ok, father.”, Conehead says with a curt nod, and leaves the throne room.

He sighed and looked out one of the windows. The sky dully lit sky was turning into hues of orange. The princess must be hungry. 

He goes through the hallways and sees one of the servants approaching the princess’s door with a tray of food in his hands.

“I’ll bring that to her.”, He blurts out as he takes the tray from the servant’s hands. The servant blinks at the uncharacteristic behavior from the prince but just nods and walks away.

The prince shuffles his feet for a moment outside the door, not quite sure what to say, before he knocks lightly on the door.

“I’m about to come in.”, He says before he opens up the door and walks in.

The princess is sitting on the bed, one of the books in her hands. He smiles under his helmet at the sight.

“I brought you some food.”, He says lamely as he sets it down on the bedside table.

She nods, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“You know, that is one of my favorite books.”, He says, breaking the silence.

“Romeo and Juliet? I didn’t take you as a romantic type.”, She says as she turns a page.

“Well I’d say I was more into the poetic nature of the book, but-”

“What do you want?”, She asks sharply. Her intense chocolate eyes are now staring deep into his and all of his defenses break immediately.

“W-Well, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable here.”, He says.

“Comfortable? How can you think that I would ever be comfortable away from my home? I hate it here! Not only are you so braindead that you believe that I would ever love you, but all you have is crummy romance novels!”, She says as she throws the book to the floor. Conehead feels his heart drop in his chest.

“I didn’t ever think that you would love me. And I don’t love you.”, He says.

“Good! Now please leave my room.”, She says. She’s at the verge of tears. Conehead wants nothing more than to make her stop crying at that moment but he knows that trying will make things worse. He nods with a quick goodbye, and leaves the room. Once he goes back to his room he cries.

He had always imagined himself as a proud knight who saved princesses from mean people who took them away. He always envisioned himself picking up the princess and taking her home without asking for a single thing from her.

But now he has become the opposite of his desire. Here he is keeping her here and asking for one of the biggest things that can happen in a person’s life.

He did not like this new role of a villian. So he decided to finally take the reigns into his own hands.

“It will be very difficult to get you out of here.”, He told the princess the next day while bringing her a tray of food.

“Oh stop with your excuses! You can’t be neutral in a kidnapping.”, She spat out. Conehead swallowed.

“You didn’t let me finish.”, Conehead says and the princess blinks. “If we are to get out of here without being noticed we need a plan. There are guards appointed everywhere. Especially with your arrival. They are expecting your kingdom’s knights here at any moment.”

“My kings knights.”, She says with a sigh that he pretends he doesn’t hear.

“They’re going to fit you in a dress tomorrow. And the next day they will make a grand cake and decorations. And the next day we will be forced to get married.”

“I can’t marry you. We have to do it before that day.”, She says quickly.

“Yes I know. We’ll get you out of here.”, He says.

She says nothing so he walks away.

True to his words, the next day Green is fitted into a dress. She wears a veil that hides her tears that soil her makeup.

“My son, I am proud.”, Cyclops says. Conehead can’t do anything but nod as the tailors adjust his suit: long-tailed like he’s always wanted.

He has everything on his list for a perfect wedding: A beautiful wife, a great suit, a proud father, and a good cake. A list he had made for himself by himself a long time ago. But now, everything has changed. This beautiful girl will not be marrying him with smudged mascara and tears. She’ll be marrying another knight happily at home, no matter how disappointed his father will be.

They whispered their hushed plans in a her room that night before she was to take off the dress. It was always a bad omen to see the bride in her dress before the wedding but he did not care because this was not his bride.

“We will go tomorrow night while my army parties. I will sneak away and give you armor to wear and we will run away.”, He says.

“Ok. We’re doing this. No back outs.”, She repeats.

“No back outs, I promise.”, He says with chapped lips.

But promises could so easily be broken. In the midst of the hooting and hollering of drunken congratulations he saw his father reading a note.

“What is it father?”, He asked.

“Just the Necromancer making a very friendly reminder.”, He responds grimly as he clutches the letter. “But everything will go smoothly. Right my son?”

“Yes, father.”, He says. Who is he to put his kingdom at risk in place of morals and fantasies? They can say some meaningless words at a meaningless stage and she’ll still be alive. It will just be until the threat has passed. Then he will take her home.

So when the princess stood up all night awaiting her knight, hatred grew cold in her heart. A promise taken lightly has a heavy cost in her culture. To her, only an evil person could dangle her freedom so close and snatch it away.

“He’s threatening our kingdom.”, He whispers as they gaze at the cake. It hurt him to have to disappoint her.

“And you’re threatening mine. I’m not worried. My kingdom’s competent knights will come soon.”, She says.

“Your knights will not stand a chance.”, He says and she laughs a laugh that makes her doubt of his statement clear.

And come they did. As the gazed at the cake in that agonizing silence a rush of noise was heard before a group of knights fell from the ceiling and onto the cake.

No, he couldn’t let them take her away. His kingdom would die.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her away, a cry of help falling from her lips.

His soldiers quickly got to work with these knights but they were no match for them. They had strange magic that burned them to a crisp or electrocuted them in their metal encasement. He looked behind him and a row of death littered the wedding floor.

“Stop where you are!”, One of the knights said. He was blue and radiated a cold aura. “Let her go and maybe we won’t kill you.”

“We can’t let her go!”, He says and before he can say more the knights all charge towards him. He yelps as he gets shocked by a knight of red and burned by a knight of orange. He spins with his sword and manages to push them out of his way before he makes it to his precious organ. He sees the princess hiding safely in the corner and he lets out a sigh of relief.

He quickly gets to work, a symphony of heart wrenching wedding music ebbs at the tips of his fingers and the bombs go flying out.

The knights scramble to move out the way as the explosives cascade their way down. He could easily stay here behind this protective barrier to his organ, but then they could just whisk her away.

So after a minute of playing he bursts out and attacks the nearest knight, a knight of pink.

“What pretty music you play.”, The knights says as he shoots rainbows at Conehead which make him gasp in surprise. The powers these knights had were ones he could not go up against. He knew he would surely die. But he still had to protect his kingdom to his dying breath.

So he threw bombs until he ran out and threw out moves until his arms hurt, but he had not made a dent. They gave all they got to finish him off and before he knew it he was down on the ground, a wrenched gasp of pain gurgling out his throat from all the electrocutions and burns.

“I have to do this.”, He says. They give blow after unrelenting blow.

“You must understand.”, He says as his pulse slows.

“My kingdom needs her”. His heart skips a beat.

He looks over at the princess in the corner with weary eyes. A smile sits on her face. Ah, so she wanted him dead all along.

Well, it isn’t so bad to be untangled from a lie: that is what the prince thought as he took his final breath.


End file.
